Dynamoelectric machines such as electric motors are commonly used in household appliances such as, for example, dishwashers. During the manufacture of such motors it is necessary to interconnect sets of electrical windings of a motor stator assembly with external electrical leads by which current is supplied to the motor. Also, a thermal protector, functioning as a circuit breaker, is installed in the electrical circuit formed with the stator windings to open the winding circuit if the sensed winding temperature exceeds a predetermined value. This is done to protect the stator windings from over heating and prolong the life of the motor.
Because of space limitations within the motor housing, it is desirable, if possible, to provide for the interconnection of these various components in as small a space as possible. At the same time, it is also desirable, from a manufacturing efficiency standpoint, to make the electrical interconnections between these components an automated procedure. It is further desirable to make such interconnections without requiring soldering of the various leads, as well as to provide a termination assembly which is amenable to automatic testing of the final motor assembly.